Haku Potter and the Elementals
by Anime-Writer5
Summary: Harry Potter's son goes to Hogwarts, makes freinds and enemies, and meats four girls, more powerful than you can imagine! Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

It was a busy day in Diagon Alley. Witches and warlocks moved around the shops, pointing at items of interest. It would have seemed like a muggle holiday except for the black robed sentries posted around the streets, and the furtive looks cast over mother's shoulders as they kept their children close.  
  
It had been 20 years since Voldemort's last attack, and security hadn't grown any less. The Order of the Phoenix was now a public organization, and many of the former students had children of their own. In fact, many of the former students were now in Diagon Alley. Looking around, you could see Harry Potter and a very pretty woman, presumably his wife, with a black haired boy walking around the Alley. Ron and Hermione Weasley had two bickering eleven year olds, twins, who were arguing over a dungbomb. You could even see Draco and Ginny Malfoy with a bright eyed, reddish blonde boy, darting around and exclaiming over the shops. All four of the boys looked to be in their first year. The three families headed toward the leaky cauldron. Spotting each other, the boys ran, shouting greetings, while the parents smiled and shook hands, again. The families entered The Leaky Cauldron, laughing and chatting.   
  
Outside a muggle orphanage, four owls hovered at the window of one dingy bedroom, each one holding a letter, addressed in green ink.   
  
  
  
Gillian Seryuu sat on her bed, reading a book called The Golden Compass, not noticing her best friends, which was surprising. Xela Kakoa and Kate Suzaku were loudly arguing over a new comic book that they had just bought. Kate snatched it and ran around the room, screaming"I've won! Wa ha ha ha ha! Take that, Xela!"   
  
  
  
Xela colapsed back on her twin matress, glaring daggers at Kate. "You know I'm gonna steal it back, Suzaku."   
  
  
  
"Yeah, but, oh well. I'VE GOT IT NOW!" She laughed insanly.  
  
  
  
"Will you just SHUT UP?" Alyssa Myuu yelled. "I'm trying to draw!" She threw her pillow at her friends.   
  
Gillian finally took her nose out of her book and looked around. She was the only one who saw the owls, and let out a little gasp.  
  
"Guys?" she said softly, and was ignored, "Ur..guys? GUYS!" she shreiked!   
  
"Huh?" The three stopped bickering and turned around.  
  
" Why are there four owls outside our window?"  
  
The three turned to look. Slowly, cautiously, Alyssa walked toward the window and opened it with a snap. The owls flew in, and went to their respective recipitants. Each girl removed the envelope, and, after reading the adress, slowly opened the envelope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Good? Bad? Awful? Tell me!!! I need to know! Press the little button!  
  
That one  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l 


	2. The Packing

Gillian, being the fastest reader, had finished the whole thing before Kate had gotten to the second sentence. The letter fluttered out of her numb hands as she stood there, blinking.  
  
As all the girls finished, they slowly looked at each other as the news sank in.   
  
"We....we've.....we're...." Xela stuttered.  
  
Alyssa nodded dumbly.   
  
"Y-Yeah" Kate wispered. We're wizards. Just like in Harry Potter."  
  
Gillian and Kate exchanged a nervous glance, which the other two caught and understood instantly.  
  
" Mrs. Beastly." They all said, casting furtive glances toward the door.  
  
Mrs Beastly, every child's worst nightmare. She ran the Doom Orphanage, and anyone in the Doom Orphanage doesn't get out till 18.  
  
"Now what?" Gill wondered out loud.  
  
Alyssa cast her a scheptical glance. "Oh, come on."  
  
" I think we all know the awnser to that." Xela said sadly.  
  
"What's that?" Kate asked. Xela smacked her, closely followed by Gillian.  
  
"Pack your stuff, Kate. We're going on a little midnight bus ride."  
  
The four girls ran around, stuffing prized posessions into their scool backpacks. They all packed clothes and graphic novels, but then the packing varied. Gillian packed her spiral notebooks, the harry potter books, and loads of pencils and pens. Xela packed her skateboard, Tamora Peirce books, and some paper and pencils. Kate's bag had a sketchbook, pens, and candy. Alyssa threw her notebooks and drawing folder in.  
  
Then, finally, the witches opened the window, and headed down the fire escape into the dark, cold night.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Better? Worse? I dunno. You tell me. 


End file.
